


Sólo una alerta más - Volkacio

by MariaFca23



Category: Gta V Roleplay
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaFca23/pseuds/MariaFca23
Summary: Volkov no creía la alerta que estaba leyendo, parecía que la ciudad se empeñaba en sorprenderlo cada vez más. Pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esa alerta estaba destinada a ser atendida por él.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov, volkacio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Sólo una alerta más - Volkacio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Aquí María al habla. 
> 
> Aquí haré alguna aclaraciones con respecto al shot que van a leer a continuación.
> 
> Primero que todo, dejar en claro que es un One shot, por lo que es sólo una parte. Normalmente no hago algo que no sea shots así que no esperen otra parte ni nada. No la descarto pero, sinceramente, no creo que tenga una continuación, ni este, ni los pasados ni los futuros. Lamento eso :C
> 
> Segundo, quiero contextualizar un poco por dónde se ubica temporalmente la historia. Más o menos se fija en la madrugada del día en el cual Gustabo y Horacio vuelven a hablar con la mafia. Recordar que el día anterior, tanto Gustabo y Horacio hablaron con Conway para ver el tema del secuestro del policía que les pidió la mafia. Aquí es cuando se dijo el "Semper Fi" y Conway les dijo, extraoficialmente, que iban a ser parte del CNI. Luego cuando se van, la mafia no contacta con ellos por lo que tanto Horacio como Gustabo quedan varados ese día. Recordar también que desde ese momento Horacio temía por su vida, porque pensaba que la mafia los estaban buscando por no traer al policía. También recordar que ya Horacio se había encontrado con Volkov en comisaría como Dan. Por otro lado, en ese momento Volkov ya había tenido la cita con Sloan.
> 
> Así que con esto concluyo que la historia está fijada en la madrugada del día en donde muere Leopoldo.
> 
> Y por tercero, trato de apegar todo esto a una realidad, por ello hay bastantes detalles del rol que son verdaderos, para darle un toque más de realismo a la historia y que dé esa sensación de que esto "podría" haber pasado. Obviamente todo quedando en un "podría".
> 
> En fin, esperar que les guste la historia y que la disfruten. Recibo sus comentarios, me encantaría saber si les gustó o no <3
> 
> Y si quieren, pueden seguirme en mi twitter @MariaFca23, ahí normalmente hago adelantos de lo que escribo o hago RT de estúpideces y artes bellos <3 <3
> 
> Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia.

“He visto como dos personas, en un callejón cerca de Garaje central, se están besando mientras uno de ellos le quita la ropa al otro. Encuentro que es una falta de respeto para las personas que aun merodeamos a esta hora, por favor, venid.”

¿Pero qué clase de alerta es esta? – decía Volkov cabreado mientras miraba su teléfono con el mensaje policial que le había llegado. Estaba realmente cansado de esta ciudad, cada vez le sorprendía más lo que la gente hacía, y eso que siempre se planteaba que ya no había nada que lo sorprendiese, pero ahí se equivocaba otra vez. ¿A quién coño se le ocurre follar en un lugar público? ¿Acaso no existían moteles o qué? Sinceramente pasaba de ir a una alerta de esta índole, si ya estaba incómodo leyéndola, ni se imaginaba cómo iba a estar cuando viera a dos personas pegadas como lapas.

El ruso solo guardó su teléfono y se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de frustración, ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido, así que simplemente decidió pasarle el problema a algún otro policía que estuviese de turno. Tomó su radio y preguntó por aquellos que estaban en servicio.

\- Aquí H-50 a toda la malla ¿Alguien disponible? – comentó tomando la pequeña radio cerca de su hombro.

\- 10-5, comisario. Aquí Z-10 nos encontramos en un chivatazo de vehículo junto con Z-30 y centauro. – comentó uno de los rubios del CNP.

\- 10-5 por mi parte también, pero voy de camino para hacer un código 5 a unos sujetos que estaban vendiendo droga en la playa.

Joder, no podía tener más suerte en este momento, todos los oficiales que habían actualmente estaban ocupados y por primera vez, con cosas importantes, no es como si pudiese decirles que dejaran todo por ir a una alerta de dos personas follando.

\- Pero si lo requiere, comisario, puede volver uno de nosotros y ayudarle, sólo díganos. – Gregorio interrumpió sus pensamientos. También era una buena idea, sin embargo, si se iba la moto, probablemente perderían el vehículo si este decidiera ir por el monte, así que descartó la idea. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que ir él mismo a detener a dos adolescentes hormonados.

\- No se preocupen, iré yo mismo a la alerta. Procedan todos con 10-3. – terminó Volkov informando a toda la malla para luego escuchar como todos le respondían “10-4”.

Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse el chaleco con un poco de prisa. Esperaba, y casi imploraba, que las personas de la alerta aún estuvieran en su fase de “precalentamiento” para así no encontrarse con una escena que no quería ver, ¿Cómo mierda los separaría si están en pleno acto? Ya su enojo se estaba acrecentado de una manera muy rápida. Salió del vestidor a pasos acelerados, sacó su coche patrulla y se dirigió a Garaje central con las sirenas apagadas, así nadie se alertaría. A eso hijos de puta los iba a encontrar a toda costa, necesitaba empapelarlos como Dios manda, de hecho, esperaba que se resistieran y así poder ponerles más cargos para que casi rocen la perpetua. A ver si iban a ser tan valientes para tener relaciones en un lugar público de nuevo.

Estacionó la patrulla en la salida de Garaje central, para así interrumpir una posible huida en un vehículo. Se bajó con rapidez y sacó su táser mientras caminaba hacia los estacionamientos que se encontraban al final del lugar, seguramente los sujetos estarían allí.

Sigilosamente, junto con su arma reglamentaria en sus manos, se acercó de a poco a la oscuridad de ese callejón, miraba para ambos lados constantemente tratando de encontrar a los susodichos, fallando en el intento por un buen rato. Ya casi al punto de querer retirarse por no haber encontrado nada, escuchó pequeños murmullos al final de los estacionamientos por lo que se dirigió hacia allá, ahí deben estar pensó. Cada vez que se acercaba más y más, los sonidos se hacían más fuertes y se maldijo internamente, definitivamente los iba a encontrar en medio de la faena, joder.

Se apoyó completamente en una de las paredes perpendiculares al callejón pensando en cómo podría separarles y llevarles hasta comisaría, que ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, debió haber esperado a otro agente que lo ayudara, fijo que uno se le escaparía. Mientras pensaba en las distintas escenas en las que podría llevarse a los dos involucrados, escuchó leves jadeos provenir de detrás suya, lo cual lo dejó helado por unos segundos.

\- Joder…estás realmente apretado - murmuraba uno de los muchachos que tenía el pelo castaño, sin parar de embestir al otro que estaba doblado frente a él - ¿Hace cuánto no tenías una buena sesión de sexo? -preguntó con un toque de risa en su voz acercándose a una de sus orejas para luego morderla.

\- Ah…-no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que había salido de su boca, intentaba morderse los labios, pero, aun así, sonidos involuntarios se deslizaban – Mmh…eso no te incumbe – dijo por fin entre jadeos.

\- Tienes razón, no me incumbe, crestitas – subió una de sus manos, pasando por debajo de la camiseta del chico para así llegar a uno de sus pezones apretándole al instante.

\- Ese no es mi nombre – se apoyó de una manera más cómoda en la pared, dejando que sus manos, su pecho y su cara estuviesen pegadas a ella, si no fuera por esta nueva posición, no podría sostenerse más, esto ya estaba siendo demasiado.

\- Cierto, ¿cómo era tu nombre? - paró lo que estaba haciendo, posando ambas manos nuevamente en la cadera del otro - Tal vez era… -embistió lento haciendo gemir al otro chico- ¿Horacio? - dio otra estocada, esta vez de una manera mucho más dura recibiendo como respuesta un gemido más alto. 

El ruso al escuchar el nombre se quedó pasmado, incluso bajó el arma que tenía en sus manos ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho realmente "Horacio"? No pudo más con la incertidumbre y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el callejón, con cuidado para no ser visto.

Al mirar se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel niñato que se le había confesado hace unos meses, empotrado en la pared con el otro hombre detrás suyo, mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cadera. Algo en el peligris se revolvió, sentía como desde su estómago nacía un sentimiento que no supo describir, sólo sentía como si su sangre, de un momento a otro, le hervía. No entendía nada, Horacio le había dicho que le gustaba, entonces ¿por qué ahora estaba con ese hombre que en su vida había visto? Mil preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, las cuales cada vez que avanzaban, hacían que su cabreo aumentase. Este imbécil no lo podía decepcionar más, primero le decía que sentía algo por él, luego lo deja hablando solo cuando le intentó explicar el porqué de su rechazo, lo ignoró en el despacho de Conway ese mismo día, después se cree que puede ir pilotando helicópteros a diestra y siniestra, para finalmente, como guinda del pastel, terminar en federal y, al salir, empezar a vender drogas para el mismo tipo que le había disparado en ambas piernas. Es que no lo entendía, ¿qué mierda pasaba por la mente de Horacio? Le abrió una parte de su corazón, le dio una puta oportunidad de acercarse a él y ¿así era cómo todo acababa? Su ceño se frunció, ahora había mil y una razones más para detener a la pareja. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que estuvo tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ya todo había acabado ahí detrás. Suspiró pesadamente mientras con su mano libre se desabotonaba el primer botón de su camisa, su estrés estaba yendo a niveles insospechados. 

\- Estuviste fantástico, deberíamos repetir. – sonrío - ¿Me das tu número?

\- No le doy mi número a cualquiera – el chico contestó simple mientras arreglaba sus ropas, sobre todo su pantalón que presentaba varias arrugas.

\- Pero sí le das el culo a cualquiera, que ironía. – se río- No importa, seguramente te encontraré de nuevo, Horacio. – lo tomó del brazo para girarlo y darle un casto beso en los labios, al separarse le sonrió para finalmente marcharse de ahí, sin tener en cuenta la tercera presencia.

Horacio se quedó ahí en silencio, por unos segundos no pudo ni moverse, ni siquiera pudo insultar al tipo que le había dicho esa estupidez, que, aunque fuera verdad, no era forma de decirlo, vaya gilipollas. Con una de sus mangas del saco negro que traía, se limpió los labios frenéticamente queriendo eliminar el mínimo contacto que tuvo anteriormente.

\- Me cago en su puta madre. - susurró - Estoy ya cansado de todo esto. - deslizó su espalda por la muralla hasta llegar al piso para sentarse, con movimientos lentos se abrazó a sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas. Esto había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Y ahí es cuando Volkov se llevó la tercera sorpresa del día, escuchó unos fuertes sollozos provenir del callejón, lo que hizo que todo sentimiento de fastidio se borrara en un segundo.

\- No puedo más con esto, de verdad. - decía entrecortado, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, como si se hubiese detonado algo que venía cargando de hace mucho tiempo, como si ya no pudiera sostener sentimiento alguno. Sólo quería desahogarse después del día de mierda que había tenido, la mafia los tenía entre la espada y la pared, secuestrar a un policía siendo él mismo policía, era una tarea que no les podía cumplir. Habían estado barajando tantas ideas con Gustabo y Conway, pero ninguna los llevaba a algo seguro. Al final ambos se resignaron a lo peor. Mañana sería el gran día, pensó irónico. 

Sin embargo, no todo terminaba ahí, claro que no, la mierda se había juntado de hace días, había muchísimo más, después de todo se dio cuenta que, a pesar de sus intentos, no pudo olvidar a su comisario. Hace unos días había vuelto a ver al ruso, después de tanto tiempo lo tuvo al frente y todo volvió de golpe.

Su interacción había sido mínima comparado a las otras veces que lo tuvo cerca. Fue simplemente un cruce de palabras con otra persona de por medio, no obstante, eso fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta que nunca lo pudo olvidar. Todo floreció de nuevo, sintió como su corazón se aceleró, como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas a raíz de su nerviosismo, como su cuerpo entero tembló cuando se dirigió a él, pero también recordó la indiferencia y la frialdad del otro al preguntarle el "¿por qué lleva pijama?". Todo fue como una montaña rusa (que ironía), lo hizo subir al cielo con una mirada y, al segundo, lo hizo caer estrepitosamente con sus palabras. Todo era igual.

O tal vez no, no todo era igual.

No era algo que quería ver, sólo se topó con ello. Sólo estaba desempeñando su trabajo llevando a ese pobre civil que había sido aporreado por una banda. No tenía plan de ver ahí a su comisario y al superintendente hablando con una EMS en específico, y menos que su jefe le estuviese haciendo una cita al ruso con la pelirroja. Y este, contra todo pronóstico, la había aceptado naturalmente. 

A veces se preguntaba de dónde venía su mala suerte, ¿Habría hecho algo en su otra vida? ¿Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente bueno y este era su karma? Si no era aquello, entonces no se lo explicaba. Es como si su vida se empeñara en recordarle que nunca sería feliz. Un constante y tajante no.

Al final nunca fue el momento, era él. 

\- ¿Qué me hiciste, Volkov? 

El nombrado pegó un leve salto, su corazón se agitó al pensar que había sido descubierto, pero no era así, sólo habían sido unas palabras dichas al aire por un chico que estaba destrozado. 

Volvió a mirar por el callejón encontrándose al hombre en el suelo.

Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos y el chico lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse el porqué de todo. Quería irse, quería dejar todo tirado y empezar de cero. El haber llegado a esta ciudad le había cambiado por completo. Al principio pensaba que era para bien porque se divertía, sentía que podía llegar a ser él mismo sin restricciones, aunque la realidad era completamente distinta. Todo había cambiado para mal, se enteró de cosas que no quería saber, se metió en situaciones que nunca quiso, trabajó en algo que ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que quería, tal vez al principio sí pero ya no. Odiaba infiltrarse, lo odiaba con toda su vida, era un constante peligro, un paso en falso lo iba a llevar a su muerte y, probablemente, a la de su hermano. Y por cómo estaban las cosas ahora, era lo más probable que ocurriese. 

Mas, lo que más aborrecía de este trabajo era el hecho de estar siempre escondiéndose, tener que fingir algo que no era. Él no era violento, él no quería matar a nadie, no quería lastimar a nadie, no quería vender drogas, no quería más burlas por ser blando, no quería más miradas de desprecio, no quería decepcionar, no quería nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás, decirse a sí mismo que se alejara de allí, que no pisara la comisaría nunca, que se alejara de su compañero de vida, que escapara de todo, que no se enamorara.

Sí, eso, no enamorarse. El haberlo hecho había sido su peor error. ¿Por qué hacerlo? No había necesidad, nunca había tenido esa clase sentimientos y se sentía bien él mismo. Una relación de una noche siempre fue a lo que apuntó, una sesión de sexo de vez en cuando era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, coquetear con quien se le cruzase sin sentirse culpable, besar a un extraño en medio de una fiesta para olvidarlo todo con una copa de alcohol. Esa había sido su vida, esa misma que había sido destruida por esos ojos cafés.

El remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro, como si él le hubiese sido infiel. Sabía que no era así porque ni siquiera eran conocidos ahora, no después de haberse convertido en criminal a sus ojos. Pero ahí estaba, destrozado por pensar lo peor de sí mismo porque le había sido infiel a sus sentimientos.

\- Sólo quiero desaparecer. 

Esas palabras lo descolocaron, sintió miedo, sentía que, si no hacía algo en ese momento, todo acabaría de manera definitiva y era algo que no quería, muy en el fondo sabía que no quería, tenía que aceptarlo. Finalmente, con el corazón a mil por hora, tuvo la valentía de acercarse al muchacho, todavía no tenía del todo claro el porqué, pero el escucharlo como se lamentaba no era agradable, de hecho, se sentía un poco culpable. Dio pasos lentos hasta él y se agachó para estar a su altura. Levantó su mano derecha para así acariciar el pelo pelirrojo en frente suyo, recibiendo un leve temblor junto a una mirada llena de lágrimas, Horacio había levantado su rostro para mirar a la persona que lo estaba acariciando.

\- ¿Comisario? - fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento, no sabía qué hacía justamente el rey de sus problemas ahí. 

El ruso sólo tragó saliva de manera incómoda, no sabía qué decir, toda valentía que había tenido para acercarse se esfumó al escuchar al otro.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - Continuo, despejando toda lágrima que cayese por sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta.

\- Eh…-carraspeó- recibí una alerta por la zona y le encontré aquí. -mintió. Tampoco quería entrar en una conversación aún más incómoda con el de cresta.

\- ¿Entonces no vio…? -dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - se hizo el desentendido.

\- No, nada...supongo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. 

Luego de unos largos minutos, Volkov habló.

\- ¿Está usted bien?

\- Eh…- la cercanía del otro le estaba poniendo nervioso, sumado al hecho que no se le daba bien el mentir, menos si la persona estaba a centímetros de él - ¿Sí?

\- No creo que uno llore si está bien, ¿le pasó algo?

\- No, no. No me ha pasado nada, supongo que fue un bajón que me dio de repente. - respondió moviendo las manos en una señal negativa junto a una leve risa desganada - A veces me pongo a pensar en cosas que no debería y acabo así. Es una estupidez en realidad…- dijo lo último en un susurro.

\- No creo que sea una estupidez. - quitó la mano del pelo del otro para levantarse y luego extendérsela para ayudar a que se levantase. Este la tomó y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Una corriente pasó por todo su cuerpo frente al contacto.

Se encontraban frente a frente y nuevamente el silencio hizo de las suyas. Todo esto era incómodo, las palabras no salían de ninguno de ellos, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez por cobardía. Pero, seamos sinceros, ¿Qué más iban a decirse? Su última vez como Horacio y Volkov había sido en un interrogatorio en donde se dijeron de todo menos cosas bonitas. Se insultaron, se degradaron, se enojaron con el otro. Pero el lazo seguía ahí, con una gran carga, pero seguía ahí.

Volkov quería cortar todo esto de alguna manera, sin embargo, nunca se le conoció como una persona que fuera la más acertada en sus palabras.

\- ¿Y cómo va? 

\- ¿Cómo? - lo miró extrañado ante la pregunta sin contexto, a su parecer.

\- Ya sabe…- hizo una pausa - ¿Ya dejó a su amiguito Emilio y todo ese rollo?

\- ¿Cómo? - volvió a preguntar sin entender a qué venían estas preguntas. ¿Acaso le estaba tratando de sacar información incluso cuando le había visto llorar hace segundos? ¿Qué tan descarado podía llegar a ser? Sintió como una molestia se depositaba en él.

\- No se haga el tonto. Ese día lo encontramos con la lancha y aceptaron que estaban trabajando con Emilio y que este les había dado un poco de mercancía. 

\- Espere, espere, ¿cree usted que yo trabajo con Emilio y que vendo farlopa?

\- No es lo que creo, es lo que usted dio a entender ese día.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no di a entender nada.

\- El señor Gustabo lo dijo, no es necesario que me mienta a estas alturas. - alzó sus hombros levemente.

\- Sí, sí. Lo que usted diga, comisario. - dijo finalmente tratando de restarle importancia al asunto con sus manos. Al final, dijese lo que dijese, este no le iba a escuchar. Sabía que cuando al ruso se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie se lo iba a sacar.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos más. Sus cuerpos estaban rígidos, ambos mirando a cualquier lado menos al otro que estaba en frente. 

\- Usted me traicionó. - Horacio abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y lo miró expectante ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué él lo había traicionado? ¿Con qué derecho le podía decir semejante estupidez? El chico pasó del cero al cien en segundos, su enojo se hizo ver.

\- ¿Yo? - dijo incrédulo - ¿Yo le traicioné a usted?

\- Sí - dijo tajante.

\- A ver, a ver - pasaba una de sus manos en su frente frotándosela tratando de calmarse en el proceso - Si quiere hablar de traiciones, mejor hablemos de la suya. -sacó su mano del camino para poder mirarlo directamente enojado- Usted fue el que dijo “no estoy listo para una relación” y bla bla bla, pero después va y se tira a una puta EMS. 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No se haga el tonto porque lo vi. - apretó sus puños. El comisario iba a decir algo, pero el pelirrojo lo cortó de inmediato para continuar él. - Pero está bien, no necesito explicaciones porque no somos nada. - recalcó - Aunque igual pudo ser claro desde un principio para así no hacerme ilusiones con usted.

\- Usted claramente vio mal. -algo había dolido en sí por las palabras del otro, pero supo fingir como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada, sólo tratando de explicarse que era toda una mentira.

\- No, no. Yo lo vi y le escuché.

\- Usted no escuchó bien.

\- Sí, lo que sea, me da lo mismo. - dio un suspiro. El ruso frunció el ceño.

\- Ya. Sí se nota que le da lo mismo - se acercó al otro mientras le colocaba su índice en el pecho acusándolo. - Se nota que le da lo mismo porque se acostó con un imbécil que ni siquiera sabía su puto nombre. - Horacio lo miró sorprendido.

\- Así que sí viste lo que pasó. 

\- Obvio que lo vi ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si gritabas como perra en celo. No fue difícil encontrarlos. -río sarcástico. 

Y ahí es cuando nuevamente el enojo de Volkov se disipó, el ver como los ojos de Horacio se llenaban de lágrimas lo había traído de vuelta a la tierra. La había cagado.

Horacio juntando el poco orgullo que le quedaba, alejó la mano contraria de un manotazo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del callejón. No podía aguantar más la situación, todo esto era vergonzoso y humillante para él. Sí, se había acostado con un desconocido por el mero hecho de ver al otro con una persona, era su despecho hablando ¿Y qué? Probablemente iba a morir dentro de ese mismo día, ¿Así que, por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué más tenía que perder? Absolutamente nada, ya no tenía nada que perder, ni su relación con Volkov porque era nula, ni su identidad, ni su vida, ni nada. Al cabo de unas horas él sólo sería un cuerpo más en el cementerio.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no habría más.

No quería irse con remordimientos.

Cada paso fue más lento que el anterior hasta quedar paralizado. Sentía como el sonido de unas pisadas se acercaban rápidamente hacia él, pero no se giró.  
Todo quedó callado, sin embargo, Volkov no iba a quedarse mudo ahora, por lo que intentó empezar él, mas, eso no estaba en los planes del otro.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo? - El ruso lo miró extrañado.

\- Lo siento, Volkov. Lo siento por haberme enamorado de ti, siento el haberte puesto incómodo a ti y a la malla en su momento. Ese día que me confesé yo…-hizo una pausa-...me desbordé. Cuando Emilio me apuntó con el arma y después me disparó, yo pensé en todas las cosas que me quedaría sin poder hacer, en las cosas que no iba a poder decir nunca. Así que cuando lo volví a ver, las palabras salieron solas. - se llevó la mano a la nuca de manera incómoda mirando al suelo - No debí hacerlo, así que también le pido disculpas por ello. - dio un gran suspiro e intentó calmarse para que ninguna de sus palabras salieran entrecortadas, no quería que el otro se sintiera responsable de sus acciones, al final eran sólo suyas. - Yo, a pesar de todo lo que le reclamé antes, no lo culpo. Uno no elige a quién quiere, lo sé de primera mano - bajó su mano y se dio la vuelta para encararlo con una sonrisa tenue - Lo sé más que nadie, comisario.

\- ¿Horacio? - dio un paso más hacia él.

\- No, quédese ahí. - le hizo un gesto con la mano - Sólo escúcheme. 

\- No, ahora escúcheme usted - Volkov se acercó hasta quedar en frente del otro. Cuando lo logró, tomó una de sus manos - Horacio, no…-carraspeó- No se disculpe por sus sentimientos, nunca. - Buscó su mirada.

Horacio alzó su cabeza ligeramente para ver al ruso. Al notar la cercanía de sus rostros trató de desviar su cabeza hacia otro lado para que su sonrojo no se notase, sin embargo, no pudo completar su acción ya que Volkov, con su mano libre, le acarició la mejilla lentamente. Con nerviosismo lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- El que debe disculparse, en este caso, soy yo. No debí tratarlo como lo hice anteriormente. Yo estaba…-carraspeó nuevamente- ¿molesto?

\- ¿Me lo está preguntando o confirmando? 

\- Se lo confirmo.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Yo...no lo sé. 

\- No lo sabe…-Horacio dio un suspiro resignado.

\- Joder, Horacio… ¿Qué me hizo?

\- ¿De qué- 

Todo diálogo fue interrumpido por la acción de Víktor. Se acercó a Horacio de manera repentina y lo besó. Sus labios se quedaron inmóviles sobre los contrarios los primeros segundos, sólo hasta que sintió como Horacio movía lentamente los suyos en busca de más contacto. Quitó la mano de la mejilla del chico para llevarla a la cintura y acercarlo un poco más, mientras Horacio subía su mano libre hacia el pecho de Volkov apretando la camisa de manera leve.

Sus corazones latían de manera frenética, sentían como sus latidos retumbaban hasta en sus oídos, pero nada importaba más que la sensación de hormigueo y calor que estaban en sus bocas en este momento. 

Viktor decidió que ese roce no era suficiente, no después de este mes que no había tenido más que unas palabras con el más bajo, no después de todo lo que se habían dicho hace segundos. Lentamente pasó la punta de su lengua por encima del labio inferior de Horacio, sintió como este se estremeció en sus brazos para luego abrir la boca de manera ligera, aun dudoso de lo que estaba pasando era verdad. El peligris no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se adentró en la cavidad del otro. Se sentían en el cielo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se separaron. Ambos jadearon tratando de normalizar su respiración. Los colores subieron hacia sus mejillas, pero no se dijeron nada.

Volkov soltó la mano que tenía apresada la de Horacio para pasarla por su cintura atrayéndolo a un abrazo. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en la contraria (por la diferencia de alturas).

\- Quédate conmigo, por favor. -le suplicó-

\- Nunca me he ido de su lado, Volkov. -dijo apretándolo, pasando sus brazos por la espalda del más alto.

Ambos salieron de aquel estacionamiento a oscuras manteniendo una distancia mínima. Sintieron como el viento ligero les acariciaba el rostro. Horacio no pudo reprimir las ganas de mirar hacia el cielo que estaba más claro que nunca, sin ninguna nube que entorpeciera la visión. Las estrellas se veían hermosas esa noche, tan deslumbrantes y tan lejanas. Finalmente sonrío.

\- Eh, Volkov. - mantuvo su vista fija hacia el cielo escuchando como el ruso le respondía con un ligero sonido. - ¿Te gustan las estrellas?

\- Eh sí, supongo que sí. - se giró para ver el rostro del contrario, veía como la poca luz que había en la ciudad iluminaba su rostro. Era hermoso.

\- ¿Y las mariposas te gustan?

\- ¿Mariposas?

\- Sí, ¿acaso no son bellas? Me recuerdan a…-sonrió y movió su cabeza en negación-...nada.  


Volkov sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Tomó nuevamente la mano de Horacio sintiendo como si esta fuese la única manera de que él no se fuese a ningún lado. El verlo tan tranquilo, sonriéndole al cielo, hizo que se diera cuenta que lo perdería, como si éste, cualquier día, desaparecería como las mariposas que tanto amaba, sin dejar ninguna pista de su paradero.

\- ¿Vienes a mi departamento? 

\- Sí. -sonrió.

Nunca se cansaría de esa bella sonrisa.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquel encuentro. Cuando despertó no encontró a Horacio ni rastro de él, es como si se hubiese esfumado, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. 

Tomó su teléfono para repetir la misma acción que llevaba esos dos días haciendo. Abriendo los contactos para quedarse pegado mirando la "H". No se decidía ni en llamarlo ni en mandarle un mensaje. Cada vez que lo hacía, él mismo se detenía. 

Estuvo contemplando la pantalla varios minutos hasta que una notificación saltó en la parte superior, era de Conway.

"Ven cagando ostias al CNI, tengo que reunirme con unos capullos y necesito refuerzos. Tienes 5 minutos."

Volkov se levantó de la cama y se alistó.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
